


11 décembre

by MaeLovesStories



Series: 31 jours de décembre [11]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Getting Together, M/M, POV Roronoa Zoro
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeLovesStories/pseuds/MaeLovesStories
Summary: Prompt 11 : "Pourquoi tu ne m'embrasses que quand je dors ?"
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Zoro/Sanji
Series: 31 jours de décembre [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550686
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	11 décembre

**11 décembre**

Zoro en avait assez. Il voulait des réponses. Encore une fois il s'était endormi dans le canapé, et encore une fois il s'était réveillé avec la sensation d'une main caressant sa joue et d'un baiser déposé sur sa tempe. Des sentiments contraires s'emparaient de lui à chaque fois que ça se produisait. Une douce chaleur à la tendresse du geste, mais aussi un pincement désagréable au cœur. Car Zoro était célibataire. L'homme avec qui il vivait n'était que son colocataire. Bien sûr il en était éperdument amoureux. Mais ça Sanji ne le savait pas. Du moins c'était ce qu'il croyait. Et il était quasiment sûr que ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés. Il n'avait jamais rien décelé chez Sanji qui aurait pu lui donner la puce à l'oreille. Alors pourquoi avait-il pris l'habitude de faire ça chaque fois qu'il s'endormait sur le canapé ?

— Pourquoi tu ne m'embrasses que quand je dors ? demanda-t-il en ouvrant brusquement les yeux.

Sanji sursauta et se recula d'un bond. Zoro se redressa en position assise, remarquant la couverture qui le recouvrait, et qui n'était pas là quand il s'était endormi.

— Visiblement, tu ne dormais pas autant que je le pensais.

Sanji était clairement embarrassé. Il évitait son regard et il avait un peu rougi. Zoro le voyait prêt à esquiver la conversation, mais il ne le laisserait pas faire.

— Sanji ?

— Je suppose que tu as le droit de savoir…

Il s'assit sur la table basse, juste devant lui, et chercha ses mots pendant un long moment. Puis il se lança sous le regard attentif de Zoro.

— Il n'y a pas trente-six façons de le dire… Je… je suis amoureux de toi. Et je sais que je ne devrais pas, tu es inconscient et tout, mais c'est le seul moment où je peux faire ça. T'embrasser. Parce que je sais que tu ne ressens pas la même chose que moi. Et je comprends. Je ne t'en veux pas. Je le ferais plus c'est promis. 

Il avait parlé rapidement, tête baissée, et Zoro n'était pas sûr d'avoir tout compris. Ses espoirs les plus fous venaient-ils de se réaliser ? Ou bien s'était-il laissé influencer par la magie de Noël ? Son cerveau ne venait pas d'inventer tout ça n'est-ce pas ? Il était bien réveillé ?

Il se pinça et réprima un cri de douleur. Tout semblait bien réel. 

— Sanji…

À son tour, il chercha ses mots. Il voyait son colocataire attendre anxieusement la suite, se préparant peut-être déjà à faire ses valises et à disparaître. Mais il n'en aurait pas besoin.

— Moi aussi je t'aime. Depuis toujours.

— Vraiment ?

Il ne paraissait pas très convaincu, comme s'il s'attendait à une mauvaise blague de sa part.

— À ton avis pourquoi j'ai rien dit pendant tout ce temps ? J'étais réveillé à chaque fois. Mais je voulais pas que tu le saches, sinon tu aurais arrêté.

— Pourquoi aujourd'hui alors ?

— Parce que j'en avais marre d'attendre, de me demander ce que ça pouvait dire pour toi. Parce que si j'ai une chance de devenir ton petit-ami, même infime, alors je voulais la prendre.

— Tu me demandes d'être ton petit-ami ? demanda-t-il, surpris.

— Si tu le veux…

Un grand sourire étira ses lèvres et il se détendit enfin. Il prit sa main dans la sienne et Zoro se laissa aller à l'espoir.

— Oui, d'accord. Je le veux.

Ses yeux commençaient en s'embuer, alors pour empêcher ses larmes de couler, Zoro se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa. Enfin il pouvait savoir ce que ça faisait, d'avoir ses lèvres contre les siennes, de partager le même air. C'était encore mieux que dans ses rêves.

— J'ai l'impression de vivre une comédie romantique de Noël, remarqua Sanji, béat, de longues minutes plus tard. 

Zoro ne le traita pas de romantique invétéré cette fois-ci, car il venait de se dire la même chose. Cette année, ils ne fêteraient plus Noël en tant qu'amis, mais en tant que couple, et ça changeait tout.


End file.
